


Maybe Memories

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: DaiSuga Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute Ending, DaiSuga Week, Fluff, M/M, Photographs, Post-Canon, Scavenger Hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: DaiSuga Week Day Four: Past or FutureDaichi was hiding something, Koushi knew that much.  He had been looking at Koushi funny all morning.  For Daichi to be acting like this was highly suspect, but Koushi had a fairly good idea of what was going on.  Daichi was keeping secrets, and Koushi didn't care for that shit at all.





	Maybe Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Day four! Day four! Woo! I was super pumped to write this one, it's probably one of my favorite fics I've written for this week. A huge shout out to DisappearingOctopus for the premise. I hope it doesn't disappoint! As always, thank you all for your comments and kudos. You, the readers, help make this week so much fun. Thank you for your support!
> 
> Also, it's my birthday. WOO!

Daichi was hiding something, Koushi knew that much.  He had been looking at Koushi funny all morning and then he had made up some sudden excuse about a haircut appointment and left.  Koushi knew for a fact that Daichi did not have a hair appointment, as he had had one a week ago.  For Daichi to be acting like this was highly suspect, but Koushi had a fairly good idea of what was going on.  Daichi was keeping secrets, and Koushi didn't care for that shit at all.  He did not like surprises that he himself didn't come up with. 

Koushi was washing the dishes from breakfast when he found the first letter.  Perched on the counter was a nondescript envelope.  He had almost missed it, thinking it was a random bill that hadn't been filed yet.  But upon closer inspection, Koushi realized it was a letter addressed to him.  Koushi shut off the water and wiped his hands on his shirt.  He picked up the envelope, giving it a once over before he tore it open.  Inside was a piece of weathered notebook paper and a picture.  Koushi removed the paper and unfolded it, taking in Daichi's chicken scratch handwriting.  The edges of the paper were torn, as if Daichi had ripped it out in haste.  It was dated ten years prior, the first day of volleyball practice when Koushi and Daichi had been first years.

_Today I met my new teammates.  There was a boy with silver hair and caramel eyes.  He introduced himself as Sugawara Koushi from Nagamushi Junior High.  He kind of stuttered his way through his introduction, but he wasn't nearly as bad as this kid named Azumane Asahi.  Azumane is from Sekodai Junior High.  Sugawara had laughed a bit when Azumane fumbled his introduction.  I don't think he meant anything by it.  It was pretty funny, if I'm honest.  The three of us are the only first years to sign up for the Karasuno Volleyball Club.  So unless one of them drops, we're the future of this club.  Who knows, we might help take Karasuno to Nationals one day.  I sure hope so._

The paper had been signed too.  Koushi smiled at the paper, setting it down on the counter gently.  Koushi pulled the photograph out and studied it.  It was a picture of the three of them, taken just after their first practice.  Koushi stood in the middle, arms looped around Asahi and Daichi's shoulders, a wide smile plastered on his face.  Koushi knew this had to be when they were first years, because he was a few centimeters taller than Daichi.  Koushi vividly remembered the day that Daichi finally passed Koushi in height, as Daichi refused to stop gloating for two whole weeks.  Koushi shook his head at the memory, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

Koushi flipped the photo over, spotting Daichi's handwriting on the back.  It was only a few sentences that read, "I've set up a scavenger hunt for you.  Your next clue is with your usual morning pick up.  Good luck!"

Koushi knew exactly where he needed to go.  His usual morning pick up was an iced black coffee and a blueberry scone from the bakery halfway between home and work.  Koushi rushed to get dressed, throwing on a pair of jeans, an undershirt and a clean, blue button up.  He put the letter and picture back in the envelope, then tucked them carefully inside his bag.  With one last glance around their home, Koushi tugged on a pair of shoes and left, locking the door behind him.

It was a lovely day outside.  The September air was mildly humid, but it could hardly be called stifling.  Puffy clouds passed overhead, aided by a gentle breeze.  Daichi couldn't have picked a better day for this scavenger hunt if he tried, Koushi thought.  He broke into a light job, his messenger bag bouncing off of his hip with each step.  The café was about twenty minutes by foot from Daichi and Koushi's home, and while Koushi really was in no rush, he wanted to get there sooner rather than later.  Within minutes, he arrived at his destination.  He pushed the door open, and the bell above it chimed.  Behind the counter stood the usual barista, a girl in her late teens that reminded Koushi of Hinata.

"Hello Sugawara-san!" the barista called with a friendly wave.  "We wondered when you would be dropping by!"

Koushi greeted the barista with a wave of his own and a smile, "Hello!  Did a man with short hair leave anything for me?"

The barista nodded, holding up a brown pastry bag and an envelope.  "He came by about an hour ago and asked us to hold this for you.  He also paid for your usual, but we figured we'd wait to make your drink until you got here so the ice didn't melt."

Koushi walked up to the counter and took the proffered envelope and pastry bag.  "Thank you!" he said.  "I'm gonna go sit and read this while I wait, if you don't mind."

"Not at all Sugawara-san!" the barista said.  "I'll bring it over to you when it's ready."

Koushi thanked the girl again, moving to a table by the window.  Like the other envelope, this one was blank save for Koushi's name.  Inside was another worn piece of notebook paper and another photograph.  The notebook paper was dated a few months after their first volleyball practice, around the time when Daichi, Koushi and Asahi had made an agreement to stay behind after practice.  Koushi took a bite from the scone and began to read.

_We're really starting to make progress as our own unit.  I'll admit, I was shocked when Asahi and Suga asked if they could stay too.  I wasn't expecting this level of dedication, but I'm glad to have them here with me.  Asahi has been practicing his spikes and he gets better every day.  Suga's been improving his setting skills too.  I can't wait for the day we're starters for the team and I get to play with them on the court._

The barista came by with the iced coffee, setting it down in front of Koushi.  "So is the man who dropped that off a friend of yours?" she asked.  "Or is he your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend," Koushi confirmed.  "He's sending me on a nostalgic scavenger hunt today."

"How cute!" the barista exclaimed.  "Is it your anniversary?"

Koushi sadly had to think about that one for a moment.  "No, it's not," Koushi said.  "I think he has something special planned today, but I don't want to get my hopes up too much if it's not what he's doing."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope you like it," the barista commented.  "It seems like he's putting a lot of work into this."

The barista gave Koushi's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before walking back behind the counter.  Koushi turned back to envelope, pulling out the picture.  It was a picture of just Koushi and Daichi.  Like the previous picture, it was clear that they had been at volleyball practice.  They were standing outside Coach Ukai's store, steamed buns in hand.  Asahi must have taken the pictures.

Koushi turned the photo over and read the inscription, "I hope you enjoyed your little pick me up!  The next clue is in a place with steamed buns that are good, but not quite like the ones that Coach Ukai used to make."

Standing, Koushi tucked the remainder of his scone and the envelope into his bag.  Part of him wished he had brought his bike with him, but it was too late to go back and get it now.  Koushi waved a quick goodbye to the charismatic barista and left, the bell twinkling as the door swung shut.  Koushi looked at the clue on the back of the photograph once more, then started walking. 

The problem that Koushi was running into as he walked was this: plenty of places in town sold steamed buns.  It was more common for a store to sell them than for it not to.  Daichi might not have thought that one through.  Koushi slowed to a halt, taking a minute to deliberate whether or not he wanted to text Daichi for a clue.  Eventually, then need to solve the puzzle outweighed his pride.  He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text message to Daichi.

To Daichi [11:49am]: I need a hint on the second clue

From Daichi [11:50am]: Can't figure it out on your own?

To Daichi [11:50am]: Sawamura do you know how many places here sell steamed buns???

From Daichi [11:52am]: Yeah, that's fair.  Our usual steamed buns place.

Koushi knew instantly what Daichi was talking about.  There was a corner store within walking distance of both Daichi and Koushi's workplaces.  They often met during their lunch breaks to eat together in a nearby park.  Koushi sent Daichi a string of heart emojis before pocketing his phone and setting off again.  He was about ten minutes from the store, he could make it there in no time.  When he arrived, he pushed the door open.  Daichi was nowhere to be seen, but the cashier behind the counter seemed like he was expecting Koushi.

"Uh, hi.  Did a man with short, black hair leave anything for a Sugawara Koushi?" Koushi asked.

The man behind the register nodded wordlessly, passing the envelope the Koushi.  Koushi thanked him and left the store.  Once outside, Koushi located a bench and sat down.  He pulled open the envelope and removed the paper and the photo.  Like the others, the paper was notebook paper.  Koushi figured that Daichi must have kept a journal back in high school and had torn out relevant entries.  This one was dated to just after the Datekou match.  The one they had lost spectacularly; the match that drove Asahi away.

  _Today was… rough.  Asahi wasn't at practice again.  Noya's been suspended, so he won't be at practice for a while either.  He told us that he won't practice if Asahi isn't there.  Suga… well… Suga's not taking things too well.  He blames himself for what happened, even though it wasn't his fault.  It's no one's fault, and I told him that.  They played better than us.  We just have to play better than them next time.  And there will be a next time.  I know there will be.  And the next time we play Datekou, Koushi and I are gonna do it together._

Koushi frowned at the memory of what happened; years later, he was still a little sore at the fact that he hadn't been the one to set for the Datekou match.  Objectively, he knew that Kageyama had been the right choice.  Koushi shook his head, bitterness was not the emotion Daichi was trying to invoke here.  Koushi knew that.  Koushi looked back over the note again; Daichi had used Koushi's given name in the last sentence.  Koushi placed the envelope and paper into the bag so he could study the photo.  The photo was of him, Daichi and Tanaka at the Miyagi Junior High tournament.  The day that they first watched Kageyama and Hinata play.  They must have gotten someone to take the photo in between sets.

"Your next clue is actually with Tanaka," the back of the photo read.  "Good luck!"

Ok, that was weird.  Why would Daichi wish Koushi luck with dealing with Tanaka?  Oh wait, Tanaka was probably at work, which meant that Koushi was potentially going to have to do a lot of running to catch up with him.  Koushi and Daichi had been pleasantly surprised to find out that Tanaka had moved to the same city as them after graduation.  He worked for a local catering company as their van driver, and was always busy on Saturdays.  Koushi pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent him a text.

To Tanaka [12:16pm]: Hey Tanaka

From Tanaka [12:17pm]: Suga-san!  Wassup??

To Tanaka [12:17pm]: Daichi says you have something for me???

From Tanaka [12:18pm]: I sure do!  I'm headin 2 my next job now if u wanna meet me there

 To Tanaka [12:19pm]: Sure!  Where?

From Tanaka: [12:23pm]: Sorry had 2 wait for a stop light 2 reply.  Next spot's the temple!

Koushi frowned; the temple was on the other side of town.  He would have to get a cab.  He texted his thanks to Tanaka and made his way to the street.  He flagged down a cab almost immediately, and he was off.  The drive itself was pleasant.  Koushi and the cabdriver made small talk as they navigated the relatively quiet streets.

"So, what's bringing you to the temple today?" the cabdriver asked, looking at Koushi through the rearview.

"My significant other is sending me on a scavenger hunt today," Koushi explained.  "The next clue was left with a friend of ours."

"Is he a monk at the temple?"

Koushi tried not to laugh at the mental image of Tanaka as a monk.  Well, he had the Enlightened Face down pact.  "No, he works for a catering company.  I think there's an event going on there today."

The cabdriver grunted in response.  Before long, they were pulling up to the base of the temple stairs.  Koushi paid his fare and waved when the driver pulled away.

"Suga-san!" a familiar voice shouted.

Koushi looked up the temple stairs.  Standing at the landing was Tanaka.  He had a grin plastered on his face as he ran down the stairs, arms waving frantically.  Koushi returned the smile and the wave; he always liked seeing Tanaka.  Tanaka reached him in no time flat, pulling Koushi into a near bone-crushing hug.  Tanaka released Koushi after a moment, letting the shorter man drop back to his feet.

"How are you Tanaka?" Koushi asked, ignoring the throbbing in his ribs.

"I'm doing well Suga-san!" Tanaka replied.  "We're wrapping up the busy season, so things are starting to slow down.   How are you doing?"

"That's good," Koushi commented.  "I'm doing great.  Just on this scavenger hunt."

"Oh yeah! Follow me, I've got an envelope for you!"  Tanaka gestured for Koushi to follow him to his van.  Tanaka opened the passenger side door and reached inside.  With an "AHA!", Tanaka presented Koushi with an envelope.

Without much preamble, Koushi took the envelope and opened it.  This time, Koushi looked at the photograph first.  It was a picture of Karasuno Volley Ball club, the day they beat Shiratorizawa in the Miyagi Prefectural Tournament.

"That's a great picture," Tanaka commented from over Koushi's shoulder.

"Isn't it?" Koushi agreed, pulling the paper out of the envelope.

_Today I watched my team play one of the best games of volleyball I've ever witnessed.  I couldn't be prouder of them, I really couldn't.  We beat Shiratorizawa, we're going to Nationals.  It's almost too good to believe, but it's true.  Narita really held his own when Tsukishima had to go to the first aid room, and Koushi.  That spike!  That floored me, I had no idea that Koushi was going to do that!  I was so impressed.  I hope I get to see him do something like that during Nationals._

The entry had a little bit more to it, but Daichi specifically had highlighted that section so Koushi would read it.  Koushi slipped the paper into his bag along with the envelope.

"Seems like Daichi-san's got something big planned for you, huh?" Tanaka pressed, nudging Koushi with his shoulder.

"That he does," Koushi smiled.  "The pieces of paper are Daichi's old journal entries.  The pictures have clues on the backs of them."

"What's the back of this one say?"

"Let's find out," Koushi said, flipping the photo over.

The back of the photo read, "You're getting closer to the end!  The next clue is at our favorite warm up and cool down spot."

Tanaka studied the back of the photo.  "I'm gonna guess it's someplace of sentimental value to the two of you," he teased.

Koushi let out a fake gasp.  "Really? I thought Daichi was just having me run around in circles for no reason!"

"He's probably talking about the pier.  We go for runs there every other morning."

"Well, tell you what," Tanaka said.  "My next delivery is out that way, so I can give you a ride."

"That's awfully nice of you Ryuu," Koushi replied.  "You sure your bosses won't mind?"

"Nah, they won't mind as long as I'm not too behind schedule.  Hop in!"

They swapped stories as they drove to Koushi's next destination.  Tanaka told Koushi about the catering business, Koushi told Tanaka about being a vet.  All too soon, they reached the waterfront.  Koushi climbed out the passenger side door, stopping to wave goodbye to Tanaka.

"Thanks for holding onto that envelope for me!" Koushi said.

"Not a problem Suga-san!" Tanaka replied.  "I hope you like whatever Daichi-san has planned for you!"

Koushi watched Tanaka drive away before heading down to the pier.  There were a few places Daichi could have left the envelope, seeing as how they didn't have one particular spot along the waterfront.  Koushi walked slowly, eyeing every bench and statue along the way.  Nothing immediately stood out, so Koushi began to watch the trees and bushes as well.  After a few minutes, Koushi found it.  The envelope had been left on one of the lovers' benches that lined the pier, a rock placed on top to keep it from flying away.  Koushi sat down on the bench, swinging it gently as he opened the envelope. 

The piece of paper was different than the others.   It was written on printer paper instead of the usual lined notebook paper Daichi had been using.  Daichi's handwriting was shakier.  Droplet shaped water stains littered the paper.  Daichi, Koushi realized, had been crying when he wrote this one.

_It's been a rough couple of months, being so far from my friends. It's especially hard to be this far from Koushi.  I miss him so much, and the phone calls and text messages just aren't the same as seeing him in person.  I miss his smile, I miss the way his nose crinkles when he laughs, I miss the way he teases everyone, I miss his flyaway hair.  I miss him.  I wish that I had told him how much he meant to me when I could say it to his face.  Sometimes I spend hours thinking about how I could have told him my feelings when we saw each other every day.  I never thought it would take me being almost all the way across the country to realize how much he means to me.  I miss Koushi so much.  I think I love him.  And it took us being hours apart for me to realize that._

Koushi felt his eyes water while reading the journal entry.  After Daichi had transferred to his university, they had discussed their separation a little bit, but Koushi had no idea just how much the distance had impacted Daichi.  Well, Koushi should have been able to guess.  The first time Daichi had shown up to his university, he had just about collapsed into Koushi's arms.  They had spent hours embracing each other, not speaking, just enjoying each others' company.  Within months, Daichi had applied to transfer for the following school year and Koushi was looking for two room apartments.  They had felt whole after that.

Koushi took a moment to wipe his eyes before turning his attention to the photo.  The photo was of the two of them.  They were standing in front of brown door, arms around shoulders with boxes stacked on either side of the pair.  Koushi had one eye closed, smiling wide and flashing a peace sign at the camera.  Daichi had a similar pose, but both eyes were closed.  Given the way his shoulders were raised and his nose was scrunched, he was clearly mid laugh.  Koushi smiled fondly at the photo and traced Daichi's face with the tip of his finger.  He loved it when Daichi smiled like that.

Turning the photo over, Koushi read, "Two more to go!  Your next clue is with your favorite cold treat."

Oh, that was an easy one.  There was an ice cream shop a few blocks away from the pier.  During the summer, they would stop by after their run to grab some as a reward for the accomplishment that was running in the heat.  Given the lateness of the season, they probably wouldn't be too busy.  Koushi could get in, get out and be one step closer to finishing the puzzle.  Koushi broke into a light jog and arrived at the store in no time.  As he expected, the shop was near empty, save for the cashier behind the counter.

"Uh, hi!" Koushi called as he approached the counter.  "Did a man leave something here for a Sugawara Koushi?"

The cashier handed Koushi the envelope, her expression bored.  Feeling a little sympathetic that Daichi had asked her to do something that clearly wasn't in her job description, Koushi fished around in his wallet until he found a few coins.  He passed them to her across the counter, smiling and waving before he turned to leave.  He could swear the action made her crack a little smile, so Koushi counted that as a victory on his part. 

Once outside, Koushi sat on a bench and opened the envelope with unrestrained excitement.   Like the last paper, this one had been written on plain printer paper.  And this particular page had two entries on it.

_Today's the day.  We've been living together as friends for years, and today is it.  Today is the day I'm finally going to ask Koushi to be my boyfriend.  Oh god, I think I might puke.  I have it all planned out.  We're going to the park later.  Well, he's going to the park, I'm going to surprise him there with a bouquet of flowers and I'm going to officially ask him to be my boyfriend._

The second entry was written in a different pen color.

_He said YES!  I fell in a pond and got chased by a duck, but he said yes!_

Koushi laughed to himself at the memory.  He had been surprised when Daichi had shown up at the park.  He had been even more surprised when Daichi, bouquet of flowers in hand, had been knocked into a nearby duck pond by a couple of kids on rollerblades.  Koushi had helped fish Daichi out of the pond, only for the pair to be accosted by an angry mallard that chased them briefly around the park.  Once they had escaped, Koushi had asked about the flowers.  Daichi, red-faced and waterlogged, had gotten down on one knee and presented the drooping flowers to Koushi.  Naturally, Koushi said yes.

The picture was a selfie Koushi had posted online a while ago.  Actually, it had been the exact day Daichi had asked him out.  Daichi had printed it for his little game.  Daichi was soaking wet, but he looked pleased with himself.  Koushi had his lips pressed to Daichi's cheek, his own cheeks a dark pink.  Koushi flipped the photo over to read the back.  It read, "Your last clue is in the park.  The same bench near that damned duck pond.  Don't be late."

Koushi leapt to his feet and took off running, barely taking the time to shove everything into his bag.  The park was in the center of town, a good twenty minutes away, but Koushi didn't care.  It was twenty minutes walking and Koushi was all out _sprinting_.  He had no time to lose. 

To the casual observer, Koushi probably looked hysterical, skidding around corners and barely staying upright as he barreled down the sidewalk.  But Koushi was a man on a mission.  He was so close to figuring out why Daichi had set up this scavenger hunt.  And Daichi had told him not to be late.  The only time Koushi slowed down was when he happened to just miss the crossing signal three blocks from the park.  He impatiently tapped his foot against the sidewalk, rapidly pressing the button as if it would make the light turn any faster.  Koushi liked to believe it would.  The moment the signal changed, Koushi rocketed across the street, leaving the other pedestrians gaping in his wake. 

Within minutes, Koushi arrived at the park.  He slowed a bit, from a full on sprint down to a fast jog.  He made a loop of the park until he found who he was looking for, Daichi, perched on a bench with a brightly wrapped package.  Koushi picked up speed again, running the last few feet to his boyfriend.  Daichi smiled up at Koushi as he slowed—well, staggered—to a stop.

"I was wondering when you'd get here- Koushi, did you run all the way here from the ice cream shop?"

"I might ha-… No time to wai…. Oh hell, that sucked," Koushi groaned, bending at the waist and panting heavily.  "Sprinting over long distances…. Not fun…."

"Are you… are you going to be okay?" Daichi asked, very clearly concerned that Koushi was about to drop dead in the middle of a very public park.

"I… Yeah… Just need a sec…"

 

Daichi waited patiently while Koushi struggled to regain his breath.  After a few minutes of heavy breathing and gentle cursing, Koushi straightened up and looked at Daichi.

"So, you sent me on a scavenger hunt today," Koushi said.

"That I did," Daichi confirmed.

"You're planning something," Koushi stated.

Rather than respond, Daichi patted the spot on the bench next to his.  Koushi plopped down next to Daichi and immediately moved to rest his head on Daichi's shoulder.  As if moving on autopilot, Daichi wrapped his arm around Koushi's shoulder and pulled him closer.  He wordlessly passed the wrapped package to Koushi and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Open it," Daichi whispered.

Koushi pulled back from Daichi just enough to sit up.  He tore the paper off the present, stowing it in his bag to recycle later.  Under the paper was a leather-bound book.  The cover was a midnight black and had their names emblazoned on the cover.  Koushi took a moment to run his hand over the cover, marveling at the feel of the leather under his fingertips.  Koushi opened the front cover and let out a soft gasp.  It was a scrapbook.

"Daichi," Koushi whispered.

"Go on," Daichi encouraged.

The scrapbook followed the same pattern as the photos from the scavenger hunt.  It began with their high school years, with pictures from practice mixed in with ones taken during their downtime.  Koushi marveled at how young they looked in the pictures; Asahi's hair had been so short their first year.  Koushi felt a swell of nostalgic pride at all of the pictures of Karasuno at Nationals their third year.  Then came the college pictures, with selfies from their late nights on the town and sneaky pictures taken during study sessions.  Koushi felt himself get more and more emotional as he flipped through years worth of pictures until he finally reached a blank page.  He looked up at Daichi with a raised eyebrow.  Daichi, not making eye contact with Koushi, turned back a few pages.

There was a small, handwritten message: _As you can see, we have quite the past together.  And if you'll let me, I'd like to have a future with you too.  Koushi, will you marry me?_

Koushi had to hand it to Daichi, the plastic page covers were a good idea, because Koushi was dripping tears onto the page.

Sudden tears that left Daichi visibly alarmed.  "Koushi?  What's wrong?  Why are you crying?"

Koushi surged forward, throwing his arms around Daichi's neck as he smashed his lips to Daichi's.  The sudden force pitched Daichi backwards, leaving him to scramble for purchase before the two of them fell off the bench.  Once he was certain that they weren't going to end up on the ground, Daichi wrapped his arms around Koushi's waist and pulled him in closer.  Eventually Koushi pulled back from Daichi, grinning through the tears.

"So, is that a yes?" Daichi asked, still reeling from being kissed senseless.

"Of course it is!" Koushi exclaimed.  "You set up an entire scavenger hunt proposal for me, did you really think I'd say no?"

"Yeah, that's fair," Daichi said.  He fished around in his pocket for a moment.  He removed a small, velvet box and held it up for Koushi.  "Shall I?"

Knowing that he was on the verge of tears again, Koushi opted to nod rather than speak.  Daichi opened the box.  Nestled inside was a plain gold band, nothing too fancy.  Daichi took the ring from the box, pocketing the box before reaching for Koushi's hand.  His touch was gentle as he slid the ring onto Koushi's finger.  Koushi had enough self restraint to wait until Daichi let go of his hand before he launched himself at Daichi again.  This time, Daichi was too preoccupied with kissing Koushi to make sure they didn't end up on the ground.

Later that night, as they were lying in bed together, Koushi pressed a kiss to Daichi's temple.

"What's that for?" Daichi asked.

 Koushi grinned, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Daichi pulled Koushi closer, wrapping his arms tight around the other man.  Koushi tucked his head under Daichi's chin and closed his eyes.  He really could get used to this being the rest of his life.


End file.
